Frozen in Darkness
by RoseyChe
Summary: Caught by the enemy, Akami must face her life in danger. These people are not weak, and can kill her instantly, but will she submit to them or wills he fight back, or will something spicy be added to the pot? Find out! I suck at summaries... this is a Toshiro and OC , ToshiroXOC , u get what i mean
1. Chapter 1

**Well heres a new story the pairing is OCXToshiro Hitsugaya I hope you like it, and yes this may not be the best or it may seem like it was speeding along so im sorry but i still hope you enjoy it! Note: ' - those are thoughts Ex: 'I like pie' "- these are said out loud Ex: "Do you like pie?" oh if u want to take a look at the cover image just click: art/Akami-Ina-and-Toshiro-Hitsugaya-408757358 yes i drew it and the image is of an event within this story well have fun!**

* * *

Iron clad doors busted open into a room filled with thousands of people. The room fell into complete silence as each person turned toward the door. They each knew that the people beyond those doors were more worthy then they. They each waited with joy filled hearts as they all keep staring. As soon as one person entered a majority of the people screamed, then came the second, another group and so on. But as soon as the twelfth one entered. She was different, mainly because she was the only girl out of the twelve. All the people cheered for her, even those who weren't assigned under her. She was the beauty, a rare jewel that you will hardly ever see in you times of living. Each person respected her.

The said girl, that caused the screaming of the people, kept walking with grace and a bit of pride with each step she took. She held her head up high as her long blond hair bounced against her back with each step. She wore an extravagant dress that was short in front and long in back, with thousands of frills dressing the bottom as the top was a simple red silk. A sword was hung loosely to the side of her dress, sheathed behind a pure black sheathe with a white crystal engraved toward the base of it. Her sapphire blue eyes were hidden behind her lids as she closed them to give off the impression of immense power and sophistication. She was indeed beautiful and well respected, but within her mind she was to prideful even for her own taste.

'Heh, look at them all cheer for me,' she laughed mockingly.

'Lady Akami, it is rude to be disrespectful to the people who praise you,' Her Zanpatkou spoke.

'Oh shush, Kuro!' She snapped back as she mentally pouted.

Her eyes opened slowly as she took her steps up the stairs to sit in her throne like chair. She sat with her legs draped to the side as her left elbow rested against the armrest, with her cheek resting against her hand, as her free hand laid delicately on her lap.

She watched as the people before cheered even louder, all of them marveling at their superiors as if they were gods. She mentally sighed, she never saw herself as a god. Sure she was prideful, but everything she did was for fun or out of boredom.

The first man that entered the room, suddenly stood up, and the people fell silent once again. The man stepped up to the stand resting his hands against the chest as he looked toward the people before him.

Akami watched the man speak, the man they called leader of all of them, she was already bored as soon as he spoke. For all he had to say was what their goal was to and what now, the things she just found unimportant. He kept speaking of "We are going to rule the world", "We will become the true heirs to this haven", "We will bring down those who have wronged us". All that stuff in order to encourage the pawns, in order to give them hope when in all reality they are just being used for the Twelve's personal gain. But they were blinded from the truth and still in the end kept cheering for their leader.

"We shall march on the Soul Society, and claim what is rightfully ours! We shall begin tonight. We will stand together and burn everything, and send them running. They will know our strength! They shall fear us! We will conquer them! Brothers and sisters! Stand with us and fight for us for the greater cause. Alone we are weak, but together we are strong!" He spoke with such determination, such leadership, such bravery, the man truly knew how to get people hyped up, and this was a good thing in their case. After all this was how they were able to get so many people to join their forces.

Akami could only smirk behind her emotionless expression as she just listened to the speech.

"Now a word of hope from our dear Miss Ina." He spoke as he gestured his hand toward.

Akami smiled innocently as she stood up slowly making her way toward the stand. She stopped before and looked over at the numerous of people. With a voice as pure as that of an angel she spoke with a small smile, "Will you all help us in fighting this battle? Will you stand by our side to fight for the greater good? Will you be right there for us?" A grin slowly appeared on her lips as she slammed her hand against the stand, "Now boys and girls, lets have fun! Fight for us, with us! Let's win this battle! Now boys, will ya be dears and help us," She spoke cutely with a slight giggle.

With that being said the people began cheering once again, but this time much louder. They were filled with false hopes, determination, courage. They were indeed blinded completely.

Akami just watched them. She knew as well as the eleven behind her, they each had a grin plastered on their face. Fools. Yes, that was what each one was thinking including herself.

Akami grimaced slightly but quickly went back to normal. The headache she was bearing was becoming worse. Could she be getting sick? No, she wouldn't allow that, now was not the time to be sick.

'My lady, you are indeed sick. I get an evaluation of your body. Your much slower then normal, and the enthusiasm you had is off. Plus the pain. Sit this battle out please, you will only danger yourself more.' Kuro spoke through her sword.

'Shut up, Kuro. I am fine. I am strong, they can't possibly beat them. Plus we are not even going to bother to fight in this battle anyway.' She mentally spoke while still feeling that throbbing in her head.

Feeling that she wouldn't be able to handle the cheering much longer she just bowed before them before exiting the room from the side. She walked down the lengthy hallway, toward her room, to prepare herself for the battle to come. Once inside she fell to her knees while pressing her hands against the base of her head. The headache was getting worse. The throbbing was tantalizing. It just kept pounding like no other. She even thought about sitting it out, but she couldn't. She was not allowed to show weakness in front of her 'allies' or the other eleven. She had to be strong.

Slowly she got up from the floor and made her way across the vast room, that only had a large bed in the middle of it with a closet off to the side and small desk and chair next to the door. This was her room, spacious and nothing. She remembered Kuro even saying that this was her heart. As her blue eyes looked around her room, she sort of felt the same as well, but she just sighed as she made her way to her closet. There was no time to be thinking of this. With that being said she opened the closet door and immediately grabbed the first things she saw.

=^w^=

A stammering of feet was making its way across the wooden floors toward a group of people with white haori. A busty red hair was quicker then the rest and appeared before a white spiky haired man.

"Captain, we have bad news" She spoke as she took in a deep breath, with her hands pressed against her knees.

"What is it, Rangiku?" He spoke as he acknowledged her.

"The Raiyuku are striking tonight!"

This caught the attention of the other captains as well as the head captain Yamamoto. He looked toward Rangiku with his eyes opened, "Raiyuku, so they finally make their move. Hmm…"

The other captains just watched him, waiting for his command, as if reading their minds he spoke, "Prepare for battle. We shall bring them down, and show them that we are not a force to be reckoned with."

With a "Hai!" from all of them, they quickly went their way preparing for the upcoming battle. The Seireitei was in havoc. Even those of lesser rank were preparing for the battle.

=^w^=

In front of the castle, the vast people of the Raiyuku stood waiting for the leader to make his signal. Akami just stepped out clothed in a black tube top with armbands, that had a red embroidery and frills, showing off the sun and moon tattoo on her upper arm. Her long blond hair was tied loosely into a low ponytail with a few strands still left in the front, along with her bands swept to the side. A lone short ponytail laid to the side with a red ribbon keeping it in place. She wore simple black pants with a red hem, that held her Zanpatkou attached to it. She was her battle attire, simple but effective for her battle technique. With a small sigh she stepped toward to stand beside a member of the eleven, whom war matching jacket like vest, an outfit she found annoying so she just burned it when she got it, luckily they didn't care.

The leader looked toward Akami and nodded before turning toward the thousands of people before them.

"Now is the time to march. Go my people, let us claim what is rightfully ours! Let's show them what the Raiyuku is made of!" He yelled before them with a powerful voice.

The thousands cheered in perfect matrimony. They all began marching with a few thousand sticking behind to protect the twelve.

=^w^=

Thus the battle began. Screams could be heard from mere villagers whom were attacked by the ravaging of the Raiyuku. Many were slaughtered, as they pressed on deeper reaching toward the base of the Soul Society.

Once they arrived, the true battle began. It became intense amidst the blazing fire that threaten any unfortunate soul whom took a wrong step. The twelve leaders dispersed into separate regions in order to increase the odds, but beside each leader a hundred people stood guard, but beside Akami two hundred protected her.

She sat back, leaning against a tree for support, as she just calmed herself. She wanted to join the battle, she wanted slaughter the soul reapers, but the headache was getting worse. She even had to disappear from her group for a few seconds to throw up, but luckily they still didn't know that she was sick. Which was a good thing, or they would have retreated. Instead she was forced to just sit back and watch the minions fight her battle. Some weak some strong, just the same as their enemies.

The captains of the soul society each split up to try and break through the defense to attack the leaders. They knew that if they could kill them then the rest would retreat out of fear. Thus they also dispersed from their position.

In front of Akami, she saw a captain appear and had already kill ten people with one blow from his Zanpatkou. A slight chill ran up her spin as she could even feel the chill from the ice a few meters away. She watched as the captain just sliced through her men with ease, as if they were nothing but paper to him.

The Captain with the white spiky hair turned his gaze toward the woman. He saw as she just sat back not even bothering with this fight. Instantly he came to the conclusion that she was one of the leaders of the Raiyuku. Quickly he sliced through one of the men before pointing his sword toward her, "Fight me! I know you're the leader don't hide behind your people. Give me an honest battle!"

Akami just laughed as she crossed her arms, "Tsk, tsk, I don't want to waste my energy. Defeat my people and let's see if you are truly worthy to be battled with." She just grinned as she hid behind the tree she was leaning against.

She could hear him yell as well as more of her men being killed. The agonizing screaming, it was poison. Even an experienced killer still gets the chill from this. Suddenly she froze, another voice was heard. Slowly she peaked from behind the tree, seeing a busty woman come to her captain.

"Captain I am here to help!" She yelled, as she cut through one man.

"No, go, let me handle this group. Save the villagers who are trapped."

"But Capt…"

She was cut off by his yelling, "Rangiku, this is an order, go save the villagers, now!"

"Yes sir!" With that she quickly left.

'Ah, so he is a man of honor. How sweet.' She grinned slightly.

'My lady, he is strong. Please turn back, even if he is out of breath and is weak, he can still fight back. You are not at your full strength. Please turn back!' Her Zanpatkou pleaded with her.

'No, please let me just watch a little longer, I'll flee just as soon as the last man dies. I promise.' She pleaded back as she rested her soft smooth hand on the hilt of her sword. As if he could feel her touch, which he could, he calmed down and let her be.

The numbers of men were reducing quickly, but as she watched, she also saw that he was getting hurt. Cuts were made above his eye, his cheek, his jawbone, his arm, rib… Ah she could feel herself start to drool a little as her eyes came back to his face watching as a drop of blood rolled over his closed right eye. Even in battle this man still held the beauty of the Gods, how tantalizing addicting.

An hour passed by, and the last of her men were slaughtered. Keeping her promise with Kuro she was about to flee, in till she heard a thump. Quickly she turned to view the scene, to find the captain on the ground breathless and unable to move. Her hand quickly went to the hilt of her sword. This was her chance, but as if her heart was saying now, the throbbing pain to her head came back to her, but she ignored it as she stepped out from behind the tree.

'My lady, you promised you would leave!' Kuro spoke objecting to his mistresses actions.

'I know but he can't move. This is the only change I have!' She replied.

Her Zanpatkou kept telling to leave, but she wouldn't listen. She needed to do this. Once less captain is like a win for her group. Every step she took was a pain for her. The throbbing in her head grew worse as she kept getting closer and closer to him. With only a few inches from him she leaned down sitting herself on top of his hips and raised her Zanpatkou directly to the man's heart. Her vision started to become blur, cause her hands to shake a little bit but she still sat firmly.

The Captain, known as Toshiro watched her. He was not willing for it to end here, but every ounce of strength in his body disappeared. The cuts were much deeper then they looked and were causing severe pain for him. If he could only get just enough strength in his arm then he could easily defend himself.

Akami slowly drove her Zanpatkou down, but her head just kept throbbing as if it was trying to keep her from doing it. Just as soon as the tip of her Zanpatkou almost pierced the epidermis of his skin. A sharp pain rose through her body.

'Shit' She spoke as her body collapsed on top of him with her sword barely missing him as it laid itself next to him. The pain had caused her body to go into a deep sleep state.

Within the Zanpatkou, Kuro spoke apologetically, 'I'm sorry mistress, but it's for the best…'

Toshiro bewildered by the situation, just laid there with a sigh escaping him shortly afterwards. In the end he was thankful, but what would he do with this woman. A leader of the Raiyuku, what would happen to her. Should he kill her now, or would they rather question her for information, then kill her later, but for right now he couldn't do anything. His body still couldn't move.

A hour passed by and just as soon as he could feel some strength his lieutenant came back.

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you ok?" She spoke then her eyes drifted toward the blond on top of him, "Who is she?"

"One of the leaders of the Raiyuku. She just suddenly collapsed on top of me." Slowly his hand brushed over the base of her forehead and quickly jerked his hand way. "Her head its hot… Rangiku, go get Renji Abara."

"Why?" She spoke with her head tilted to the side.

"Were taking her with us, plus I'm to beat up to carry her." He replied as he slightly sat up.

Moments later Renji came by, he took one look at the lady, and with sighed picked her up, almost throwing her from how light she was, "Damn she freaking weighs like a feather."

Toshiro spoke nothing as he stood up slowly wrapping his hand around his side to stop the bleeding while limping his way back in, "Take her to cell one. I'll interrogate her later, also sending Captain Unohana to her care."

"Um, sure."

=^w^=

Thus she was captured by enemy. Now the question lies. What would her life be like in the prison of the enemy. Will she give in and tell them everything? Will she be rebellious and just screw around? Or will there be something spicy cooking amongst the Seireitei.. Find out within the next numerous of chapters!

* * *

**Please comment and tell me what you think i accept criticism because it can only make u better! stay tuned for more chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2 i hope ya enjoy and sorry if it seems all jumble up i was very tired toward the end but i wanted to upload it quickly ill fix it if there is any problems.**

* * *

_"Destroy it all, destroy every last bit of this god forsaken village!" Spoke the menacing voice that just seemed to echo throughout the burning abyss of the village._

_The cries of the people, the agonizing terror as each person screamed their last grasp of life. The children who cried over the corpse of their mother and father, whom soon met the same demise as they. Even if you ran it was pointless, the village was trapped in a space of time that knew no time. You could run to the edge of this village but as you kept going, you realize you were not moving at all. Your body just wouldn't pass the point where the ash burnt grass and the darkness met. This was where many breathed their last. This was where the bodies started to pile up._

_But one child, a small child of the age of four, still clung to life. She didn't run or scream or leave the house, she stayed, and she watched. She watched with her hand clasp to her mouth to escape from any sound leaving her as she watched each villager being cut down to mere nothing. Tears dripped down her dirty cheeks as if each drop signified the collapsing corpse of another person._

_She knew these villagers, she knew each and every one of them. Not because she was the village elder's daughter, not because she was friends with all of them, but because she was a slave to all of them. Just a mere orphan whose only purpose was to do their bidding. Most will be filled with joy, but in all reality she was fill with sorrow. They may have treated her like a slave, but they at least gave her this home to live in, they at least fed her._

_Suddenly the door to her small house busted open, a ravaged man clothe in bloody rags with a sword in his hand, took sight of her. Her time of hiding was over, as she started to scoot back anymore. The man came closer and closer, he held his sword in the air and started to come down with swiftly._

_During this she screamed to herself. She wasn't ready to die, she want to die she wanted to keep living. As if her prayers were answered, everything around her froze. The man with the sword mere inches away from slicing her in half was stopped, along with the burning embers and the charging men. Her blue iris caught sight of something moving to the corner of her life, and she looked over it, she saw a black mist coming out of the ground. Her heart began to beat faster as something from mist started coming out of the ground. Fear rose in her eyes, as she just stared at the human shaped black form appearing before her. This was the end, this was the end for her._

_The blackness of the from fell to the earth, and appeared from behind it a naked men with long black hair tied to the back in a low ponytail with a few strands left in front, along with two wolf like ears emitting from his head. His deep ocean blue eyes opened to stare at the small child before him. Seeing as this child was the only one still able to move, he realized she was his master._

_He bowed before her and spoke in his gentle deep voice, "I am Kuroi-Tenshi, the protector of the night."_

_He looked up to see his young mistress just stare at him with fear in her eyes, then his eyes caught sight of the situation. He bowed once more before time began to move back into motion and he sliced through the man with ease. He then looked down to the form before him. Her eyes still held that fear behind them._

_"My lady, I have not come to hurt you." He spoke soothingly, but the fear never went away._

_He hung his head low, with his ears dropping to the side in defeat, he didn't know how to handle a child, how to make them become happy during this situation. Suddenly he froze, he felt cold fingers touching the points of his ears, and as he looked up he saw a small smile from the girl as she giggled lightly while rubbing his ears. A small smile graced him as he lifted her up in his arms and held her tightly._

_"I promise to protect you," He said as he pushed her head into his shoulder to hide her from seeing the desecrated scenery of the village._

_With one look at the blackness around him he knew exactly what to do. He headed off toward the direction the enemy was coming from, while slicing through each one of them with ease and swiftness. Toward the top of the hill he saw a man holding his sword to the sky, where the abyss of time was coming out of._

_"My lady, I need your help."_

_No reply._

_"I know you still fear, but the only way to save this village from dying in vain is that you need to listen to me." He said as he started to dash up the hill._

_His only answer was a tight grasp of her tiny hands to his shoulder._

_"I can not use my powers, you must look deep inside of you to find the key to unlocking my powers. I know this is sudden but try my lady, save the souls of the villagers!" He spoke as he immediately engaged with the enemy._

_So she did, not even knowing how. She tried, she needed to do this. She did not want to leave this battle while feeling guilty that she wasn't able to give their souls rest. Minutes began passing, and she knew that this wolf-dog naked man holding her was becoming exhausted with only doing physical combat while straining his muscles carrying her. She gripped her hand against his shoulder to get his attention but he didn't listen._

_Suddenly she felt something in her heart. It was as if she found the key she had been looking for. With determination she shifted her body placing her hands on his that was pointing the sword to the enemy who was charging at them, "Listen, Kuroi-Tenshi!"_

_Those words, simple as they may seem, were more powerful then anything that was witnessed. Those words brought forth a power so unimaginable that you would of thought you were dreaming. From that sword three black slashes arose from the ground slicing through the ground toward the enemy, making a direct cut to the foe. The man whose only power was trapping, fell dead to a mere shikai attack form from a zanpakutou._

_The young child with her long loose curls of blond locks took in a deep breath as she saw the man die before her. This was her first time ever witnessing the death of some one by her own hands._

_As if he knew what she was thinking, he held her close to his arms hiding her face in his shoulders while watching the darkness around the village fade into nothing. The light from the sun shone through brightening up everything, as he grimaced at the bright rays. After minutes of silence he set her down, kneeling before her while staring at her._

_The child stared back before she reached her hand up rubbing his ears against with a soft giggle clearing her mind from anything, "Puppy."_

_"No, I am not a puppy. I am Kuroi-Tenshi."_

_"Puppy!"_

_"Kuroi-Tenshi"_

_The girl tilted her head to the side while lightly biting the tip of her index finger, "Kuro-chan."_

_"No,…" He froze, "Fine, Kuro, but no -chan. K, Miss Akami."_

_The child giggled, "You knew my name."_

_"I've known you from the moment you were born." He smiled as he stood up patting her head before his body slowly started fading away._

_The girl's eyes grew large as she reached for Kuro, but he disappeared. Tears began to fall from her sapphire blue eyes, as she felt the sense of loneliness corrupt her being._

_'Do not fret, Lady Akami. I am right her.'_

_"Kuro?" She looked around but saw nothing, only the black zanpakutou that stood from the ground._

_"Here."_

_Her eyes then drifted to stare only at the sword, "Kuro is a sword?"_

_"Yes, I am your zanpakutou, Kuroi-Tenshi. I am here to serve you for all the days of your life." He spoke through the sword and she could just picture him bowing again like he always did when she met him._

_"Kuro, zanpakutou."_

_"Yes."_

_Slowly she stood up making her way to the sword, that was about larger then her. She picked it up, feeling as if all the weight was lifted off, just for her. She took one last look at the desecrated village before her before turning to the forest leaving behind the first four years of her life. Kuro didn't speak, he allowed her to just keep going, this was how Akami could mend herself, this was how she could choose what road to walk one, he vowed to only guide not push._

"Kuro." She mumbled as she reached her hand to touch the hilt of her sword, but her hand just wouldn't reach anywhere near it. Her eyes shot open and she immediately went to find her hands, but she couldn't see them, but she could feel something pressing against her lower back, instantly realizing they were numb. Nimble as she is, she curled in a bowl swinging her arms over her legs to in front of her. She examined the chains carefully realizing they were sealing away her riatsu and power.

"Gah, Kuro what do I do?" She spoke.

Silence.

"Kuro?" She tilted her head up to find herself trapped in a stone imprisonment with nothing but herself a few bones lying here and there.

"Kuro, can you hear me? She said a little louder.

Silence.

Her heart began to race as she desperately went around. 'No, no, no! This can't be happening. Where is Kuro?' She said mentally as she started to fiddle with the chains wondering if there was anyway to get them off.

Suddenly the door outside of her prison chamber opened, in which she held her head low. Not wanting to come face to face with her capturers. Within seconds, her prison door opened up and she could hear two sets of footprints. One with a step of pride, that she usually has, and the other with a grace of a woman.

"We know your awake." The voice spoke with such a deep yet soothing voice much like Kuro's. "Who sent you? Why did you attack the Seireitei? Who are you? Who are the other eleven?"

Questions, ah, the excitement of an interrogation. How soothing yet at the same time dreadful. She mentally giggled as she brought her hands to chest bending them forward with her fingers pointed downward as she lifted her head up cocking it to the side and innocently spoke.

"Rawr!"

The woman behind the white haired man instantly placed her hand over her mouth trying to keep herself from bursting out laughing. As for the white haired man, he held no emotion as he just stared at her. He took a step forward kneeling down before her.

"Answer our question, and we will free u from these binds."

"Rawr!"

The man held his head low, he found this woman pointless and annoying to talk to, much like his lieutenant Rangiku. Suddenly a black butterfly came through the creases of the lone barded window. It gently swayed in front of the man named Toshiro relaying its message.

Akami just watched the butterfly, mesmerized by the grace and beauty of a creature so small, yet risking its life to do its duty. Was it even alive, or was it conjured up as a slave.

"Captain Hitsugaya." The woman spoke as she took a step forward.

The captain just watched as the butterfly left before standing up making his way toward the exit. "I have a meeting to go to, you are free to do whatever." He spoke as he made his way out followed by his lieutenant whom closed the door behind them.

Akami watched them go up the steps and then leave from the last door that escapes this room of prisons. She took in a deep breath as she scooted herself backwards in hopes of reaching the wall just right, and she did. With a relax body she turned toward the lone window watching as the stars in the sky seem to just twinkle with out a care in the world. Slowly she reached her hand up as if to grasp one of the stars.

"Kuro, if you can hear me, I am sorry for not listening to you."

=^w^=

As Toshiro stepped into the meeting room, the room fell silent as each captain turned to face Head Captain Yamato.

Seeing as how he just remained quiet, Kyoraku was the first to speak before everybody, "So Toshiro, have you gotten anything out of her."

He just sighed as he replied, "She only replied with 'Rawr'."

Kyoraku just laughed, "How interesting."

Soi Fon broke the conversation, "Then how do we get her to speak. We need information. You know if you will give her to u…"

She was caught off by head captain banging his cane against the wooden floor. "No, she is to remain under the care of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, sire."

"Become 'friends', with the woman get her to tell you all the information." He demanded as he slowly opened his eyes, "Take her out of the prison but use the collar that we specially made for situations like this."

"…Yes, sire…" He was not at all pleased with this task. He didn't want to baby-sit, much less someone who can only reply with 'Rawr'.

With that short meeting ending with that the captains soon left the room, all while hearing Captain Yamato speak to Captain Sasakibe, "Bring in Lieutenant Momo Hinamori."

Using shupo, he made his way back to his office to find Rangiku sleeping on the couch with a bottle of sake in her hands. Today was becoming a dreadfully long day.

=^w^=

Akami fiddled with her fingers out of pure boredom. If only they had something to mess with, besides these several bones that reek of death.

Suddenly a crow came to her ears. She knew the sound of the particular crow, this sound could only be their messenger. She tilted her head up as the black bird began to crow incoherently that only she could ever decipher. She nodded as she went over the message in her head before making a whistle that told the crow to flee, and it did just that. She reread the note in her mind again.

_Akami, do not fret we will get you free, but we ask that you wait. To break into the Seireitei is very tricky, so this will be taken slow, but we guarantee that you will be free. You are an important asset to the eleven of us, and we cannot wait till you come back and fight for the same cause as we are now._

_Your Dearest Leader,_  
_Kabuto._

Her eyes drifted back toward her hands, something wasn't right with the message. It was not anywhere close to be like the leaders he write, so there is something their hiding from her. It was almost as if they were tricking her in order to get rid of her, but that can't be it. She is one of the strongest members to the group.

As if they caught her in the act the door slam open, and in came the woman who came with the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slam that." She smiled innocently as she made her way over with some metal like collar attached to her hand.

Akami just watched particular staring at the metal object wondering what it was suppose to do but was hoping it had nothing to do with her, but unfortunately she was wrong. The woman knelt before her and wrapped the collar around her neck. Akami stared down at the strange object. 'Are they treating me like a puppy, like Kuro! I know I just said rawr but that doesn't mean I'm an animal!'

The woman placed her hands on her lap, "I'm sorry you have to wear this, but it is our Head Captain's orders."

'Head Captain?' She tilted her head to the side before going back to watching the woman's hands move over hers undoing the chain.

"Now come. Captain Hitsugaya is waiting?"

Again she didn't know who this person was. She watched as the woman got up making the signal for her and slowly she did. She felt weird, they didn't have her chain up, but instead they have this collar around her neck.

"I'll suggest you don't count on escaping. That collar is there to keep you here, if you try to escape thousands of bolt of electricity will strike your very core."

Her eyes drifted back to the collar. It was new, it was used a little bit, but this little thing can actually kill you before you even know. As soon as they maid their way out she blocked out the sun with the edge of her kimono as she followed the black fabric to this 'Captain' person. As soon as they arrived she immediately recognized the white haired man whom she now figured to be Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hello." He spoke.

"R…"

She was immediately cut off, "No, 'Rawr's' Tell me your name."

"Akami Ina" She spoke shocking the rest of the people as they listened to her soft angelic voice that carries on.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Where's Kuro?"

He looked at her, "We can give him back to you."

"Give him here, please."

"Just because you say please doesn't mean that you will able to get your zanpakutou."

Akami just sighed as she sat down on the ground with crossed arm. She wanted to see Kuro, she needed help. She need him to be there to guide her through with each step and to help us be able to make an outstanding design

"Miss Ina, I welcome you to your new home, the Seireitei."

Home….no...lies.

=^w^=


End file.
